


Mirror

by coloredlove8



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Baby Boy Kink, Complimenting Kink, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Size Kink, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredlove8/pseuds/coloredlove8
Summary: “Yo, he just called you out for having a little dick. Damn, Minho.”The others started laughing along with Jisung before going back to their usual conversation apart from Lee Know, who was slightly glaring at his dongsae beside him.As the others chatted, Minho thought about how he would get the younger back, a devious idea popping up in his head.





	Mirror

Request - Minsung

It all started off with a mere joke that Han said while the group were relaxing and having a movie marathon. 

They were watching some random English movie that Felix really enjoyed called Vacation. Most of the members expect Chan and Felix had stopped watching it. Han and Seungmin tuning in occasionally when they understood bits and pieces.

Once the other seven members realized they wouldn’t find the movie as interesting as the Aussie line, they moved to sit a little farther away.

Changbin moving from where he had the youngest Aussie in his arms to sit beside Hyunjin and Woojin, parting from Chan’s hip long enough to move around to sit with them.

The group had been watching a drama when Minho made a sound of displeasure from beside the youngest rapper. When the others gave him questioning looks, all he did was nod his head over to the TV screen.

Jisung turned his head, his mouth dropping open slightly when he realised why Minho made that face. The actor on the screen, he believes Felix said his name was Chris Hemsworth, was standing in nothing but a pair of tight grey boxers, the cloth moulding around his dick and putting it’s size on full display.

“Such a weird movie,” Lee Know said

Han laughed before turning his head to look at the older male.

“You only say that because you’re not as big as him,” Han jokes

Minho gave him a dirty look, “What did you say?” 

Changbin laughed, his head tilting to the side to look at the older’s face. 

“Yo, he just called you out for having a little dick. Damn, Minho.”

The others started laughing along with Jisung before going back to their usual conversation apart from Lee Know, who was slightly glaring at his dongsae beside him.

As the others chatted, Minho thought about how he would get the younger back, a devious idea popping up in his head. 

He stood up and moved behind the younger male. He wrapped his legs around his hips and his arms around his waist. Han smiled softly at the action before leaning back into the soft touch and putting his hands on top of his hyung’s, not realising what he had got himself into. 

Lee Know then tucked his face into the younger’s neck, his nose pressing at the pulse point. Han giggled at this feeling as he continued talking.

Once the older situated himself the way he wanted, he pressed his groin against the younger’s back, pushing himself against him slowly, his hips finding a soft rhythm and his member quickly becoming hard as it pressed against the younger’s back. 

Han’s eyes widening as he started grinding against his body. He squeezed the hands under his, confused at what was happening. The older never did something like this before, only ever going as far as pretending to kiss him.

He started to wriggle around, attempting to get away. Minho just wrapped his arms around him tighter.

“Let’s see how long you think I don’t have a big dick,” Lee Know whispered into his skin. 

Han shuddered at the feeling of the older’s lips grazing his neck.

“Hyung? Are you okay? You look sick,” Jeongin questioned.

Han nodded a little too eagerly as he saw a way out of the situation, “I’m fine, just a bit tired. I think I’m going to go to bed”

He started wiggling to stand up, Lee Know reluctantly letting go of him. The older watched him walk off, still set on getting revenge.

“Stay with him tonight Minho. The other two can take your place. I’ll give one of them my bed. He’s acting off and you always seem to bring him back to his usual weird self,” Woojin stated, taking role as eldest hyung

Minho smiled, “Okay, will do.”

He stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to Han’s bedroom, an evil smile playing against his lips, the oldest making his job much easier than how it could have ended.

Lee Know almost threw the door open with how pumped he was, causing a very started Han to stare at him wide eyed, his front teeth slightly poking out a bit.

The raven haired male closed the door, standing behind it while smirking and staring back at the younger after.

“What are you doing, hyung?” Han asked weakly

Lee know smiled, “I told you I’m going to make you take back that comment.”

He started walking over to Han’s bed, the younger scooting further back on it as he got closer. 

“It was a joke, hyung, I didn’t mean it,” the blonde whined

Minho tsked, “Should have said that earlier, baby boy” 

He got on top of the bed, Han already as far back as he could go. Lee Know could see a slight tent in the younger’s pants, causing his smirk to only grow wider. He moved closer before lifting his hand and placing it against the rapper’s crotch, squeezing lightly after.

Han closed his eyes, a small grunt falling from his lips as Minho continued to roughly grope his member.

The hand left as quickly as it had arrived. Jisung felt weight lift off the bed. He opened his eyes to see Minho staring at him as he slipped off his pants, underwear coming down after. 

Jisung took back the comment that he made about the older in that moment. No he wasn’t the biggest in the world but he was a good 6 1/2 inches.

“Not so small now, is it baby boy?” Lee Know teased

Jisung felt extremely embarrassed in that moment, his body and brain not connecting wisely. His brain was confused about how a stupid joke got him into this situation. When he said it, he didn’t expect his hyung to start grinding against him and groping him but his body threw all questions to the side. All it wanted was to have the older’s member in his mouth or pounding into him from behind. No in between being able to be reached.

“Don’t just drool and stare at it, come over here and show daddy a good time.”

Han threw caution into the wind and decided to do what his body craved, his own member being too painful to question anything. 

He crawled over to the edge of the bed before slipping off gracefully and landing on his knees, his hands going up to the older’s hips. He moved one to grab the base of Minho’s member, giving him a few long strokes, his thumb running circles around the head.

He then leaned forward, placing a soft peck to the slit, his tongue coming out to swipe at it slightly, a small drop of precum meeting him. Then in one swift motion, he took the whole head in, sliding down half way after. 

He could feel his throat already tightening to tell him not to go any further but he wanted to see how much he could fit, so he sunk down more, his hand leaving the base to go back to the older’s hip.

Minho moaned lightly, his hands moving to card through the younger’s soft locks. He gripped it between his fingers, grabbing hand fulls of it before he started rocking his hips.

Han moaned around the dick in his mouth. He looked up at the raven haired male’s face, eyes already staring down at him.

Lee Know gave him a small wink before thrusting roughly into the younger’s mouth, causing the blonde to gag around him. He felt his dick go down Han’s throat, a loud groan leaving him at the intense feeling. He pushed himself deeper as he stared down at the younger. 

His eyes were just barely open, his eyebrows knitted together, his soft lips stretched wide around his dick, the once soft pink now a dark red from swelling. The younger blonde’s hair was a mess in his hands, making him look more wrecked than he already was. 

“So beautiful like this, Jisung. You look so good with my dick in your mouth” 

Han moaned around him, a wave of pleasure overtaking Minho at the feeling.

“You like that, like being complimented by daddy?” Lee Know said teasingly

He sped up his hips as the younger tried to nod, his grip on the younger’s hair becoming tighter.

He could feel his dick throbbing against the blonde’s tongue, so close to spilling down Han’s throat and painting his insides white.

“You gonna take all of daddy’s cum, baby boy? You gonna be a good boy for me? Take it all in that gorgeous mouth of yours?” The older questioned

Han nodded as best as he could, his hands squeezing Minho’s hips harshly, the raven haired male feeling his nails dig into the skin.

Lee Know tilted his head back as he pulled the younger’s hair roughly, keeping him in place as he hammered into his throat, a small smile twitching on his lips. 

“Good boy.”

Han moaned, his cheeks hallowing and his tongue rubbing against the underside of Minho’s dick, trying to make him cum faster, wanting more praise and compliments. 

He let one of his hands slide down from the older’s hip to his thigh then moving it to the raven haired male’s balls. He cupped them in his hand, rubbing softly against them.

“Oh fuck baby, keep doing that”

Jisung moaned again, pressing slightly harder. He felt the appendages tighten in his grasp before he felt cum gushing down his throat, the older’s hands grabbing tighter at his hair, pulling his head down to his groin until his nose was almost pressed against him.

Lee Know moved back to look at Han, automatically starting to get hard again at the sight. 

His eyes were squeezed shut, his cheeks now puffed out from trying to keep the dick down his throat. His face was red and his lips were drawn so tightly around him.

He loosened his grip on the younger’s hair, letting him slip off his member. The blonde’s hands dropped to his lap. Lee Know crouched down so he was eye level with the younger.

“Open your eyes baby boy” he said firmly

Han did as he was told, staring into the older’s eyes.

“Did you swallow it all? Were you a good boy for daddy?”

Jisung nodded eagerly, his mouth falling open to show that it was empty.

Minho smiled “Such a good boy.”

Han let out a little moan, “Can we do more?”

Minho smiled, “You want more?” 

Jisung nodded again, his bangs falling into his eyes. 

“What do you say?” Lee Know questioned, moving his hand up to fix the younger’s bangs

“Please.” Han said

Lee Know hummed, “Please who?”

Jisung lifted a hand to grab the older’s wrist softly, “Please daddy, I want more.”

Minho smiled, “Such a good boy.”

He moved his hand back into the younger’s hair, pulling him forward to crash their lips together. He could still taste himself on the blonde’s lips. It was faint but if he licked over certain spots he could still taste bits of cum that Han missed.

Jisung reached down to grab the older’s shirt, wanting it off so he could touch more of his skin. He pulled at the hem as they kissed, trying to get the raven haired male to realize what he wanted.

Minho giggled at the small action, pulling away so he could take off the fabric. He pulled it over his head and placed it with his other clothes, turning back to face the blonde.

“Happy?” 

Han nodded.

“Good, your turn.”

Minho reached forward and grabbed the edge of his shirt, pulling it over the blonde’s head, throwing it carelessly to some part of the room.

Lee Know then stood up, looking down at the younger.

“Stand up baby.”

Han did as told 

“Now strip for me.”

The younger’s cheeks started to gain back their rosy hue at the command, the older watching as his small hand moved to slide down his sweatpants, stepping out of them after.

“Boxers too baby boy.”

Jisung nodded nervously before sliding his boxers down his legs, stepping out of them after.

Lee Know pulled the younger closer towards him, kissing his cheek and down his neck slowly.

“So pretty.”

Han smiled “Thank you.”

The older hummed before licking at the younger’s pulse point, his tongue swirling around it before he bit down. 

Jisung let out a surprised gasp, his arms flying up to wrap around the older’s neck. 

Lee Know let go seconds after, moving to bite at Han’s Adam’s apple, leaving red blemishes across his skin, planning on doing much darker and more permanent marks on more hidden areas later on. 

Han moaned softly at the action. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, biting at it to keep in his moans, remembering all his members watching movies and talking. Not one of them knowing what was happening between the two.

Lee Know pulled away from the boys neck, “Get on your hands and knees baby boy.”

“Yes daddy.” Han muttered

He dropped his arms and got on top of the bed, positioning himself as he was told, resting his head on one of the pillows after.

Minho got onto the bed after him, his hands moving to the younger’s ass, squeezing slightly before leaning forward and biting.

Jisung let out a muffled moan, a louder one following behind once the older started biting. 

Minho slid his hand up the younger’s back, rubbing his thumbs in circles as he continued to suck a love bite into the younger’s skin, his tongue lapping at the skin around his teeth.

He let go after, smiling to himself. He leaned down to place a soft kiss to the hickey. He then started placing soft kisses across the rest of the younger’s backside till he got to the younger’s entrance, his tongue poking out to lick across his rim.

Han moaned again, the sensation new to him but so delicious.

Lee Know continued to slowly lick at the younger’s entrance, the tip of his tongue running circles around it.

He moved his hands back to the blonde’s cheeks, pulling them apart to get better access. He then stiffened the muscle, pushing it into Jisung. 

Han gasped, “Oh my fucking god!”

Minho smirked, thrusting his tongue in and out of him. He used his thumb to push against his cheeks, giving him even more room. He buried his face further forward, his tongue pushing deeper.

“Shit.” Han moaned into the pillow.

He threw his hand back to blindly grab at the older’s hair. He pulled the soft strands into his fist, keeping Minho where he was.

He lifted his head out of the pillow, his lungs burning from the lack of oxygen he was receiving, the intense pleasure pushing out all his air.

Minho closed his lips around the younger’s entrance, sucking lightly while thrusting his tongue into him brutally fast.

“Daddy, oh my god, I’m so close” Han whined. 

Lee Know responded by slipping his hand from the blonde’s ass to his member, wrapping his hand around it and giving him long strokes. Fast and hurried, causing the younger to press his face back into the pillow, screaming into it from the pleasure.

He gasped and cried, thighs shaking, trying to keep himself up. He pressed his hips up against the older’s face, trying to get his tongue deeper inside of him. 

Minho loved the reaction he was getting, never once would he have thought that Han would be so into what he had planned but the boy was and the older was living for it.

Jisung pulled at the hair in his grasp as he came undone, his muscles slacking as he started to cum, spilling onto his bedspread.

Lee Know could feel some of it hit his hand as he continued to stroke the younger’s member. He could feel him tightening around his tongue. He felt how the blonde’s hand fell away from his head, moving back to hold up Han’s exhausted body. 

He slipped his tongue out of the younger’s entrance, his hand still slowly dragging against his member. 

“Think you can handle another round?” Minho asked while smirking

Jisung twitched in the older’s palm, his dick trying to get hard again from the slight stimulation. 

“Don’t ask dumb questions,” Han swallowed and took a deep breath, “and just get inside me already.”

Minho smiled, letting go of the younger long enough to move him onto his back, avoiding the area where the blonde’s release had hit. He moved himself between Han’s legs, moving one hand to hold himself up beside the rapper’s hair.

The younger’s legs wrapped around Lee Know’s hips. The older liked the feeling. He liked how well they fit and pressed together. 

He then moved his other hand to wrap around his member. He guided himself to the blonde’s entrance, pushing the tip in as slow as possible.

He watched Jisung’s face as he continued to push himself in, waiting for any sign of discomfort, ready to stop and wait so he didn’t hurt the younger.

His eyes were closed again, his lips parted ever so slightly, his blonde bangs sticking to his head due to the sheen of sweat covering him, the younger’s skin a rosy pink from head to toe. 

And he looked utterly beautiful in his hyung’s eyes. 

“So pretty.” Minho muttered

He moved his hand away from his member once he was pushed in enough, bringing it up to cup a blush covered cheek.

Jisung smiled slightly, “Stop being a sap and fuck me already.”

The older laughed before placing his hand on the other side of his dongsae’s head, caging him in. He gave one harsh thrust, burying himself to the hilt.

Han’s mouth fell open wider, a moan being released. His hands flew up to grip the older’s shoulders, pulling him down enough to kiss him. 

Minho guides himself to the younger’s lips as he was pulled, his hips already thrusting at an even pace, the only slightly stretched walls squeezing against him.

He pushed his tongue into Jisung’s mouth, meeting the other’s quickly. They twirled around each other in a needy fashion, pulling back and forth to try and get closer. 

Their noses pressed together awkwardly. Jisung’s fingernails were digging into the older’s shoulders, leaving scratches across them as Minho’s hips moved faster, pushing the younger forward every time he thrusted in.

They moaned into each other’s mouth, Han’s desperate and loud. Soon pulling away from the kiss to hide his face in the older’s neck. 

He pressed his lips to the skin to muffle the noises, biting at it after particularly hard thrusts.

Lee Know knew that he was going to cum soon, his own thrusts becoming erratic and loosing their pace. He pushed deeper into the younger’s tight heat, becoming rough as he chased his release.

The blonde felt amazing as well, his member pressed between their hot bodies. He wanted the older to go faster and to be more rough with him. He could tell that Minho was holding back but he left it, content with the deep thrusts jabbing at his prostate. 

“Fuck, I’m so close, baby boy” Lee Know groaned out

Han moaned and dug his nails deeper into his hyung’s skin.

“Cum inside me, daddy,” he said breathlessly, on the verge himself

Minho groaned again, loud beside the younger’s ear, his hips moving faster to reach his pleasure easier.

Jisung almost screamed at the feeling, his prostrate being hit even harder. After a few more erratic thrusts he felt the older cum deep inside of him, pressing against his prostate, the warm feeling causing him to cum as well, his release coating the duo’s bodies.

Minho let out a slight laugh once he calmed down a bit, still buried deep inside the younger. He kissed every part of skin he could reach, biting at a few areas.

Jisung laughed back before pushing his hips down against the younger’s dick, causing both of them to let out weak moans. 

“Next time, let loose and fuck me like you wanted to tonight.”


End file.
